iDon't Believe in Ghosts
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: In response to a challenge by daniphantom149.During a student exchange program the iCarly crew find out more about the infamous Danny Phantom.But mixing a halfa in with a whole bunch of randomness and ghostly attacks might make a believer out of Sam P yet
1. Chapter 1

Challenge #18: _DP/iCarly X-over_

_Issued by: Daniphantom149_

Post PP, Carly and Sam have Danny on iCarly for an interview on their webcast… I'd prefer it if Sam (Manson) or Tucker or any other DP characters were in it, but you can have other iCarly characters. If you can, put Gibby in there (he's so funny!), but you don't have to.

**Ok, just cruising Stories and I thought I'd do this one, But first!**

**RANDOME DANCING SCENE.**

**Ahem.**

**I don't own DP or iCarly, so beat it. I also make no monies, so I am broke.**

**But first, I have to go watch some more iCarly. Then I can start**

**Enjoy.**

"I'm bored…" Carly said laying on Sam's lap.

"So?" Sam asked sitting on the couch eating a giant turkey leg.

"So… figure out something to do." Carly said with a shrug. Sam looked at Carly and gave her a bite of the turkey leg.

"Yeah, I'm so bored I'm watching the news." Said Freddie from his lap top, Carly and Sam looked at him.

"The news?" they both asked looking over at the techno geek.

"Yeah… for news it actually isn't too boring." Freddie shrugged. Sam looked down at Carly.

"Why do we hang out with him again?" She asked the brunette on her lap.

"He produces our show." Carly shrugged.

"Right." Sam said taking another bite of Turkey leg.

"No seriously, did you know Amity Park is thee most haunted place in America?" Freddie asked.

"Don't know." Carly shrugged.

"Don't care." Sam said taking a bite out of the turkey, she then looked down at Carly, "Hey, do you think this would taste good with cheese?" Sam asked, Carly smiled.

"Only one way to find out." The two girls jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Well it's more exciting than the student exchange going on." Freddie shrugged. He looked over at the two girls whose backs were turned to him, "Are you even listening to me?" The two girls turned covered in nacho cheese.

"What?" they asked.

"See no one listens to me." Freddie complained.

"That's because you have nothing useful to say." Sam said licking cheese of her fingers. Freddie gave her a look, Carly looked between the two.

"Ok, what were you saying?" Carly asked.

"There's a student exchange going on… and it's between here and Amity Park." Freddie said. Carly shrugged.

"Ok, so?" She asked, Freddie sighed.

"Look, these kids live in the most haunted place in America, don't you think it would be cool if we could get one of them onto our show?" Freddie asked.

"Dude, ghosts aren't real." Sam said. Freddie stared at her.

"Ok you two calm down, it can't hurt to at least talk to one of these people." Carly said.

"I have a better idea." Freddie smiled.

**(And… line break.)**

"I can't belive our parents signed us up for this!" Danny complained while arriving in Seattle. He picked up his bag and looked over at Sam and Tucker.

"On the bright side, Valerie isn't here, so at least there will be someone to protect the town." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, but will it be enough?" Danny asked.

"Well, Vlad is pretty territorial, he might help out if any big ghosts come along." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but he's also a yellow bellied coward." Danny grumbled.

"Its just too bad the school board couldn't pay for hotels," Tucker complained, "wouldn't it have been sweet to stay in a rocking hotel room for a month."

"Dude, I don't even want to be here for a day." Danny sighed looking around.

"Come one Tuck, who'd you get paired with has your host family." Sam asked. Tucker sighed looking down at the crumpled paper he held in his hands.

"The last name is Benson…" Tucker said, then he looked up, "I kinda spilled barbeque sauce on the rest." Tucker said trying to make out the rest of the letters.

"Who'd you get Sam?" Danny asked, Sam looked at the paper.

"Pam Puckett." Sam said looking at the paper again, "That is such a strange last name."

"As opposed to Fenton, or Foley?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Who'd you get Danny?" Tucker asked fondling his PDA.

"Spencer Shay…" Danny looked down at the name.

"Yo!... HEY… OVER HERE!" Someone started shouting, "YO! KIDS!" There was a man jumping up and down wearing a rainbow helmet and on a small trampoline.

"Uh…" Danny looked back to his friends, "Can anyone read the sign he's holding?" Danny asked confused. Sam squinted.

"It says watch i-Carly." Sam said.

"Oh, the web show?" Tucker asked intrigued, Danny and Sam looked at him.

"The what?" They asked.

"The web show, i-Carly… you've never heard of it?" Tucker asked amazed. The man on the trampoline was now looking at his sign and then at someone beside him that was lost in the crowd of people. The man started bouncing again, a different thing on the back of the sign.

"Danny Fenton…" Sam read, she looked over at Danny, "I think that's for you." She smiled. Danny groaned and headed over his friends following him.

"Hi… I'm Danny…" Danny said looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Well it's about time." A blonde girl said angrily.

"I'm Spencer," The man, Spencer, introduced, "This is Sam, Carly, and Freddie. If you don't mind helping us, we're also looking for a Tucker… no last name… I spilled barbeque sauce on the paper and can't read the rest, and a Samantha Manson."

"Sam." Sam corrected immediately. Spencer looked off into space.

"That's going to be confusing." Spencer sighed. Carly laughed a little.

"Ok, Freddie has Tucker, and Sam has Sam." Carly said, "We have Danny."

"So why aren't you're parents here to pick us up?" Sam M. asked.

"My mom doesn't care." Sam P. shrugged.

"Carly and I live across from each other." Freddie said, "My mom is busy being obsessive over the room." Freddie sighed. Tucker shrugged.

"As long as you have wi-fi." Tucker smiled. Freddie nodded, "Sweet."

"Well now, if you're all ready to go…" Spencer said looking around, "Let walk."

"Ok…" Danny said looking around, "Where'd the trampoline go?" he asked.

"Oh, it was my buddy Socko's and he picked it up, he's taking it back to his place."

"And he couldn't have picked us up to… why?" Sam M. Asked.

"He's has to get to the sock convention, and get his buddy Tyler to the tie convention… there are a lot of conventions." Spencer said looking away, "Now let's get us some walking on!"

**And that is that, I wanted to post the first chapter about how they got there first… so yeah… enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 5 reviews!**

**Still don't own anything!**

**Onto the story!**

"What are you doing?" Carly asked Spencer coming down stairs. Spencer was hanging from the ceiling.

"Light bulb is out." Spencer said.

"Oook… and what does that have to do with a tuna sandwich and rock climbing equipment?" Carly asked laughing a little.

"Well, we didn't have a ladder, and I was kinda hungry, so I made a sandwich and climbed up there to fix the light bulb, but now I'm stuck and can't get down, so I'm eating my sandwich… it tastes good in case you're wondering." Spencer said.

"Ok… I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie, you want anything?"

"Yeah… get me a Kiwi Fudge smoothie." Spencer said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Eew." Carly said.

"Actually it's not that bad." Danny said sitting up.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Carly said, "Do you want to help me get Spencer down?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Danny shrugged getting off the couch.

"Now should we do it the traditional way or do you want to try some elaborate plan to get him down like he got up?" Danny asked. Carly shrugged.

"Traditional is good for me." She smiled. Danny nodded walking to the kitchen and pulling out a knife, he looked at Spencer who was dangling from the ceiling.

"Try to land on your feet." Danny smiled. Spencer's eyes went wide as Danny climbed onto a chair.

"NOO WAIT, WHAT…. AAAAAHHHHH."

THUMP.

Spencer landed on the floor and moaned. Carly laughed a little looking down at her brother.

"I'm in pain." Spencer moaned. Danny put the knife away and got off the chair.

"Sorry dude." Danny held his hand out. Spencer grabbed it, "Though in all fairness I did tell you to try and land on your feet." Spencer was hauled up.

"You have quite the strength for such a little guy." Spencer smiled. Danny shrugged.

"It surprises me to sometimes." Danny laughed. He then sat back on the couch and began fiddling with some equipment.

"So little dude… what's all this?" Spencer asked. Danny looked up.

"It's the Fenton Thermos." Danny said holding up the thermos then he put it back down on the table fiddling with the electrical wiring.

"Well… that's one fancy thermos." Spencer said. Danny laughed.

"Yeah." He then cussed as the wiring shocked him. With a glare at the device he pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers and began straightening the wiring.

"What are you doing." Carly asked after a while.

"I'm trying to fix the wires, they keep crossing, so anything that goes into the thermos is practically vomited right out. I'm better than my dad at this stuff, but my mom is the real genius about this." Danny jumped as the thermos came to life and started sucking on his shirt. Danny quickly turned it off and sighed.

"Thank god I'm human." Danny smiled then frowned as he grabbed an odd looking tool from his bag.

"So what is supposed to go in the thermos?" Carly asked.

"Soup." Spencer said with a smile.

"Ghosts." Danny answered as he fiddled some more with the wiring. They he laughed and started putting the outer shell back onto the thermos.

"Ghosts?" Spencer and Carly asked.

"Yo people what's up?" Sam P. walked in followed shortly after by Sam M.

"The ceiling." Said Danny screwing the rest of the shell into place.

"You fixed it yet." Sam M. asked.

"Yup." Danny smiled, "As long as Tucker doesn't try and put soup into it again." Danny smiled and capped the thermos.

"But it's a thermos." Sam P. pointed out. Danny and Sam M. exchanged a look.

"These people don't watch much TV do they?" Sam M. Asked. Danny laughed.

"Right now I'm just enjoying it." Danny smiled, then he kissed Sam M. on the cheek, "You want to go out for a while?" Danny asked her. Sam M. nodded. The two left, Danny clipping the thermos onto his belt and holding hands. The door opened before they got there Freddie and Tucker coming in.

"Hey Tuck, we're going out, you want to come?" Danny asked pleasantly. Tucker looked at Sam M. whose expression clearly said that she didn't want him to come.

"Uh… I think I'll stay." Tucker said looking around.

"You sure Tuck?" Danny said.

"You probably don't have room for me." Tucker said looking at the couple.

"That's nonsense, you've always come before." Danny said eyebrows crinkling.

"Yeah. But then you and Sam got together." Tucker shrugged, "And it only took the end of the world to do it." Tucker smiled.

"Shut up Tucker." Sam glared, Tucker held up his hands.

"It's not my fault Danny is as clueless as his parents. They didn't even find out that he was…" Tucker trailed off, Sam and Danny were shaking their heads.

"Well, Mr. Mayor, we're off then." Sam said pulling Danny out the door. The group left stared at Tucker.

"What was that about?" Sam P. Asked.

"Uh… that's for Danny to tell you in case you don't watch TV." Tucker sighed, "And judging by your confusion you don't." then Tucker turned to sit on the couch turning back at the last minute, "How do you people not know!" Tucker said, then calmed himself… "I smell ribs." He turned to the kitchen where Sam was devouring a plate of ribs.

"SAM!" Carly said. Sam started.

"What?" Sam looked down at the ribs, "I can explain."

"Share first I'm starving, all we got at Freddie's was some celery cup things… I don't eat vegetables unless Danny's in danger." Tucker said wandering over and grabbing a rib.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked confused, Freddie was just standing there.

"Uh… well you can't expect to hand out with Danny without having some form of danger, whether ghost or human." Tucker shrugged. Sam looked up.

"Ghosts aren't real." Sam insisted.

"Do you people live in a bubble!" Tucker exclaimed, "I'm having anxiety that can only be cured by meat!" Tucker took a bite, "Though anxiety might not be the right word."

"Whatever." Sam said taking a bite out of the ribs. Tucker sighed. There was a knock on the door. Carly looked around then shrugged.

"Well don't every get up to answer it at once." Then she opened the door.

"Hello, we heard Danny Fenton was staying here." And excited group of girls said. Tucker's face went blank.

"Fan girls." Tucker dove behind the counter, "Hide me."

"Ok… he's not here… why do you want to talk to him?" Carly said.

"What do you live in a bubble." A girl said.

"He only saved the world from that giant asteroid!" Another girl said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Ok…" Carly said, "Well goodbye." She closed the door then turned to Tucker who was getting out from behind the counter.

"While I enjoy the company of a few ladies, those girls are crazy." He sighed. Everyone looked at him.

"He saved the world from a giant asteroid?" Spencer said, "The Disasteroid?" Spencer said, and then he grabbed Tucker by the arms. "Why didn't you tell us."

"You people really have no TV do you?" Tucker asked, "Have Danny tell you when he gets back." Then Tucker proceeded to eat his ribs.

**Answering Reviews.**

**PhantomDragon12: Well thank you.**

**AdryCullen13: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Lol, I love Spencer. Very savvy.**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks**

**CatchingWind: Well I don't like those either so… yeah. I wanted to do one but I just didn't have a good idea so… yeah.**

**REVIEW**

**Con-San out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Sam M. walked in the door laughing Danny sucking on a giant smoothie.

"I'll never forget that guy's face when you walked in the door… he looked like he was going to have a-"

"DANNY!" Spencer yelled jumping in front of him.

"Ahh! What?" Danny said nearly spilling his smoothie.

"Can you sign my back!" Spencer asked with a giant smile. Danny looked to Sam M. who was laughing.

"Uh.. ah… sure." Danny said taking the sharpie from Spencer. Spencer pulled his shirt up and revealed is back. Danny paused a moment before writing on Spencer's back Spencer looking at the ground.

"Spencer…" Carly said from the counter where she Freddie and Sam P. were staring at the group in the living room.

"Yeah." Spencer said looking up innocently.

"Why are you having Danny's sign your back?" Carly asked hesitantly while Danny finished.

"Uh… I signed it Phantom I hope that's ok with you." Danny said, "I can sign it Fenton if you want to." Danny said. spencer smiled

"Do both." He said bending over as Danny signed once more.

"Wait… Phantom." Freddie said pulling out his pear phone; he skimmed through before his eyes went wide.

"Oh… " Freddie garbled as he jumped off going toward danny, "oh!" he said looking back at Sam P. and Carly who were staring at him with raised eyebrows. "oooooooo!" Freddie said jumping up and down.

"Freddie stop jumping around like a monkey and tell us what's going on." Sam P. said annoyed and glaring at Freddie. Danny just kind of shuffled awkwardly while Spencer went to get the camera so that he could take a picture of his back.

"Danny Phantom!" Freddie said jumping up and down uncharacteristically. He then realized he was jumping like a school girl then calmed himself and looked at Danny before freezing then turning to go hide upstairs.

"Danny… Phantom?" Sam P. said. Carly thought for a moment then looked over at Sam.

"It was when Spencer knocked out the TV the Disasteriod… we didn't get to see the end of the broadcast but that ghost boy, Danny Phantom was… ohhhh." Carly looked over at Danny, then fan girl screamed and Sam P. doing the same for a while then stopping Carly.

"Why are we screaming." Sam P. asked holding Carly's arm. Carly was still bouncing as Spencer ran out with the Camera.

"Got it!" He called out happily handing it to Danny as he pulled his shirt up again and Danny took a few digital pics. Tucker walked in the room at that moment then smiled.

"Did they find out."

"Yes." Danny said.

"Find out what!" Sam P. yelled oblivious. Carly smiled then pulled her into the kitchen while spencer and Danny started a conversation about the best kind of smoothie which confused Sam M. a bit because she didn't know how they got from taking pictures of Spencer's back to smoothies.

"You remember that white haired ghost boy on TV when the Disasteroid was about to hit right?" Carly whispered.

"Yeah." Sam P. said, "So?"

"That's him." Carly said.

"What?" Sam P. answered raising her eyebrows, "No way."

"It makes sense. He signed Spencer's back as Phantom, he's got fan girls chasing him and he uses a thermos that traps ghosts." Carly said, "He has to be Phantom." Carly said. Sam P. thought about this then they both turned and inspected the boy. Danny was smiling and talking with Spencer who suddenly pointed at Danny.

"Ohhh! Oh… Do it!" he yelled causing Sam P. and Carly to worry. Finally Danny smiled shyly then thrust his fists into the air.

"Goin' ghost!" He yelled, two white rings formed then split the geeky black haired blue eyed Danny Fenton was no longer in front of them.

Floating in the air arms crossed and looking extremely confident was a different boy. White hair drifting about as he bobbed up and down in the air, intense green eyes playful yet serious and a wide smile on his face as he floated. Spencer cheered Danny looked more sheepish as he landed, if he wasn't glowing he could almost look human. Sam P. took one look at him then back to Carly then fainted.

Carly gave a small chuckle as everyone looked at Sam P.

**(I thought she didn't believe in ghosts lol.)**

Sam P. woke up in the studio propped up in the car while Carly and Sam M. were talking. Danny stood off politely signing everything Gibby thrust in front of him. Guppy looked up at Danny in awe while Freddie was showing off his tech gear to Tucker who was nodding in approval and offering advice here and there when Freddie presented him with a problem.

Sam P. hesitantly got out of the car log blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she walked over to Carly.

"What exactly happened?" Sam P. asked Carly giggled a bit.

"You fainted." Carly said with a smile Sam M. was suppressing a smile as well.

"Why?" Sam P. had to ask unsure of reality.

"That would be because of me." Danny said upside down floating down from the ceiling. Sam P. shouted then went to punch Danny her fist going through the ghost boy hovering in front of her.

"Sorry. Freddie told me to do that." Danny smiled. Sam P. glared her eyes narrowed and her lips tightly together as she turned toward Freddie who was laughing until that moment. His face quickly went from one of amusement to an oh-shit-I'm-going-to-die expression. Danny floated down in front of Sam.

"Hey you can hit me once if it makes you feel better." Danny smiled. Sam P. drew back her fist.

"Sam we need Danny for iCarly this week." Carly said, "Danny said he'd go on the show as a guest." Carly said. "So you can't kill him ok… or…" Carly looked over at the teenage ghost who just shrugged and with a flash of light turned human once more.

"Wait… am I dreaming?" Sam P. asked, the whole room shook their heads; Sam P. nodded her head and looked around.

"Well in that case I'm going to go someplace where things make a little more sense." Sam P. said and for the second time that day she passed out.

Danny looked down at Sam concerned.

"Should we do something?" he asked. Carly waved him off.

"Nah just leave her." Carly shrugged then turned back to Sam M. "You guys ready for the next episode of iCarly?" Carly smiled. Sam M., Danny, and Tucker shrugged.

"We're up for it." They smiled.

**TA DA!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the next chapter of IDBIG.**

**I will not be answering review as there is a hell ton of reviews and I'm a bit short of time trying to update all unfinished chapters before the school year ends and I have to give back my lap top.**

**But thank all of you for your support and reviews.**

**:D**


End file.
